Proibido
by boagarota
Summary: Não era dado a rompantes de loucura, e somente assim poderia classificar aquele desejo doloroso por uma ruiva suja e traidora do sangue. Loucura. Doce e delirante e dolorosa e estúpida loucura.


**Nome do autor: **Mayra Vieira Maia**  
Título: **Proibido**  
Ship: **Draco/Ginny**  
Gênero: **Romance**  
Classificação: **M**  
Observação: **Spoilers até DH. Na verdade, se passa durante ele.**  
**

**

* * *

N/A: **_Começou como uma drabble, terminou assim. Eu _pretendo _continuar em outra ficlet, mas nem sei. Depende da inspiração. Dedicada à Adriana Swan, que me mostrou a luz.  


* * *

_**PROIBIDO**

_por Mayra Vieira Maia

* * *

_

"_Paixão não é amor. Podemos apaixonar-nos e odiar." _(Fiodor Dostoievsky)

**.dor.**

Sabe quando você deseja algo _tanto_ que chega a doer? Pois é. Era o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. Encostado a uma árvore, fingindo observar o sol se refletir na superfície do Lago de Hogwarts, quando na verdade observava o sol criar chamas nos cabelos ruivos de uma pessoa.

Uma garota.

Uma gryffindor.

Uma Weasley.

_Sério, o que me deu na cabeça?_, ele pensou. Não era dado a rompantes de loucura, e somente assim poderia classificar aquele desejo doloroso por uma ruiva suja e traidora do sangue. Loucura.

Doce e delirante e dolorosa e estúpida loucura.

**.desejo.**

Ela virou-se, sentindo um par de olhos fixo em si. Não conseguiu descobrir quem a observara; quem quer que fosse, havia desviado-se a tempo de sua busca. Suspirando, Ginny voltou a prestar atenção na conversa de suas amigas. Ou pelo menos tentou. Sua mente continuava desviando-se para muito longe daquele lago.

Harry Potter. Harry James Estúpido Potter.

Como ele tinha coragem de deixá-la ali, deixá-la para trás, quando sabia perfeitamente que ela era capaz de ajudar? Aliás, o que _Ron_ estava fazendo com ele e Hermione? Tinha ganho uma vaga na pequena aventura só pelo fato de ser melhor amigo de um e _quase_ namorado da outra? _Ela_ tinha muito mais habilidade com uma varinha em mãos. Muito mais rapidez de raciocínio.

Jesus, Ron fora abatido em metade do tempo que ela levara para cair no Ministério da Magia! E mesmo assim era deixada para trás. Revoltante. Não, revoltante não – _insultante_. Uma ofensa _grave_ às suas capacidades! Até o idiota do Slughorn fora capaz de perceber seu potencial no ano passado. E o _Ronikkins_ querido nunca sequer chamou a atenção do homem, a não ser pra pedir socorro quando estava morrendo.

Engoliu seco, sentindo uma pontada de culpa. Ron era seu irmão, afinal. Ela o amava. Sabia que ele a amava também. Mas às vezes era incapaz de levar isso em conta. Já não podia suportar ser tratada como uma criança. Ela só era um ano mais nova que eles, afinal!

Com o canto de olho, percebeu Malfoy se afastando do lago. Vinha mantendo um olho firme sobre ele, esperando conseguir qualquer informação que os pudesse ajudar na luta contra Voldemort. O problema era que, de tanto prestar atenção nele _pela Ordem_, ela estava começando a prestar atenção nele _por ele_.

Não podia deixar de admitir a si mesma que o garoto fazia seu tipo. Ela podia amar Harry, mas o moreno não chegava perto do seu ideal físico de homem. Malfoy, sim, era quase a personificação de todos os seus sonhos de princesa quando tinha oito anos. Loiro, olhos claros, corpo longilíneo, bem torneado, mas sem ser musculoso. Movimentos graciosos e econômicos como os de um bailarino profissional. Cabelos finos e lustrosos, que refletiam o sol e quase se faziam passar por uma estrela de luz própria. Pele de alabardo. Quase podia imaginá-lo sem roupa, as costas finas, os ombros largos, o bumbum redondo...

É, definitivamente estava com energia demais acumulada, e nada para gastá-la.

**.perfume.**

Baunilha. Era esse o perfume dela. Agora ele sabia. Agora podia adicionar isso às suas fantasias.

Ela deixara cair um lenço. Nele, suas iniciais estavam bordadas. Seu cheiro estava impregnado. Ele deveria imaginar que ela não cheiraria a um perfume francês caro. Afinal, estavam falando _da Weaselette_, aquela que não tem _nem onde cair morta_. Era mais provável que ela cheirasse a esterco do que a perfume francês.

Baunilha. Estranhamente, combinava com ela. Doce, suave, sem ser inocente dimais. Apenas a mais leve insinuação de sensualidade. De atração. De sedução. Ele adorava bolo de baunilha quando era menor.

_OK, Malfoy, você _definitivamente_ está endoidando_...

**.sabor.**

Morangos. Ele tinha gosto de morangos. Ela não podia acreditar. De todas as frutas que ela poderia associar a ele, morango _não_ seria uma delas. Talvez limão, ou laranja. Mas morango? Não, definitivamente não.

Bem, lembrava-se que haviam tido suco de morango no café-da-manhã. Talvez fosse essa a explicação. _Mas que diabos você está fazendo, Ginevra Molly Weasley_, começou a pensar consigo mesma, _ponderando sobre o sabor do beijo de Malfoy quando você deveria estar verificando a sua sanidade pra saber se não foi _loucura_ o que te atacou para beijá-lo?_

Ela amava Harry. Ele era o homem da sua vida. Só porque Malfoy simbolizava suas fantasias masculinas, não significava que podia sair beijando-o pelos corredores só porque Harry estava lá fora arriscando a vida em busca de sabe-se lá o quê! Mesmo que tivesse acabado de sair da aula de Feitiços, onde haviam praticado Feitiços de Animar. Aquilo _não era_ uma desculpa plausível.

_Mas, então, o que seria?_

**.calor.**

Ele não agüentou. Esperou ela voltar da detenção que Snape passara com Hagrid, acompanhada de Longbottom e Lovegood, e esperou os dois patetas se perderem numa conversa sobre ervas raras e andarem mais rápido. Ginny parecia querer bancar o cupido, pois deixou-os ir mais à frente e ficou para trás. O que só facilitou seu trabalho.

_Ei, quando foi que ela virou _Ginny_ pra mim?_

Não adiantava pensar. Assim que a puxou para a sala vazia onde estivera de tocaia, colou os lábios aos dela mais uma vez. Desde que ela o beijara, tomada por algum átimo de insanidade, ele não conseguira esquecer o gosto daqueles lábios. Nem a textura daquele cabelo. Agora ele queria mais. Queria pele. Queria calor. Queria _contato_.

**.loucura.**

Ao sair da sala onde Malfoy ainda estava, esperando-a se afastar o suficiente para que pudesse seguir para as masmorras sem levantar suspeitas, ela cambaleou. Teve que se apoiar na parede até alcançar a esquina, e foi só quando virou o corredor que dava para as salas de aulas usadas que parou para respirar fundo e acalmar as batidas do coração.

Ela. Havia. Acabado. De. Transar. Com. Draco. Malfoy. Com _Draco Malfoy_. Em _Hogwarts_. Numa _sala de aula_ onde Peeves podia entrar a qualquer minuto e noticiar a situação para todos os moradores do castelo. Com o cara que falava mal da sua família, que a chamava de traidora do sangue, de pobretona, de Weaselette. Com _ele_.

E não se arrependia.

_OK. Agora tenho atestado de loucura validado. Posso me jogar da Torre de Astronomia ou McGonagall vai tirar pontos de Gryffindor por isso? Sem falar em Snape, nos Carrow... Não, não vou dar esse gostinho a eles._

Mas ainda levou meia-hora pra conseguir subir a escada e chegar à Sala Comunal.

**.vício****.**

Quem disse que a cor de Ginny era vermelho? Ele deveria se matar por ter sequer pensado nisso um dia. Ela brilhava. Emitia fachos de luz. Ela era como o sol. Ela _era_ o sol. Pelo menos quando estava embaixo dele daquele jeito.

Os encontros passaram a ser regulares. Eventualmente eram interrompidos pelos Carrow passando pelos corredores, loucos para pegarem alunos fora dos dormitórios para passarem detenções torturantes com Filch – ou eles mesmos. Quando isso não acontecia, entretanto, conseguiam ir até o fim. Quando não, ele tinha que sair correndo, literalmente de calças na mão. Nunca olhava para trás, para ver se ela conseguira se safar.

Não era um compromisso amoroso. Era sexo. Era tesão. Era desejo. Era vício.

E, acima de tudo, era proibido.


End file.
